These studies are directed toward an understanding of cross-species grafts, using mouse and rat heart transplantation as models. Specific immunologic methods of immunosuppression will be used to achieve prolongation of graft function. Other studies are directed toward physiologic aspects of canine heart grafts which are implanted in parallel with the recipient heart.